A Devil's Assistant
by KC1327
Summary: Working with these three is almost impossible sometimes...honestly.
1. Chapter 1

It was eerily quiet this time of day. There was no shouting, no gun fire, no splintering of wood as a certain half demon made a dramatic entrance. Nothing.

You sat, legs crossed at Vergil's desk while going over paperwork and bills. Dante sat at his own desk with boots propped atop his cluttered desk while he flipped through a car magazine. Ebony and Ivory lay on the pile of empty pizza boxes. Every so often the gun-wielder would make a comment about working class girls, causing you to fling a chewed pencil at him.

Sitting in a well-used armchair was the older of the twins.

Vergil watched out of the corner of his eye as you gnawed pencil after pencil before tossing each to the top of his desk (and eventually tossing them at Dante, not that he minded of course). It was amusing to watch you try so hard for their sake, adorable actually.

Nero lay sprawled on the couch, Red Queen sitting in a corner beside him while he listened to whatever music played through his headphones while pretending not to care about the small bickering between the red-coated devil hunter and yourself.

"Geez old man, why do you always have to bother the only people who actually try to do work here?" Nero spat out as Dante made a rather, perverse, comment about how much wood a woodchuck could chuck.

"Now kid don't be like that. Jealousy is the ugliest trait you know." Dante smirked as Nero snorted, jerking his head away from the senior devil hunter.

"Why would I be jealous of someone with liver spots?" Dante chuckled, the sound of page flipping sounding from Dante's direction as the half demon browsed the magazine.

"No need to bring Vergil into this kid." Aside from a heated glare, the stern blue-clad twin said nothing.

"I wasn't talking about-"

"Both of you shut it!" you flung a pen at Nero and a stapler at Dante.

"Why did you throw the stapler at me babe? The kid's the one who needs to learn quicker reflexes." A pen smacks against the side of Dante's head in response. You grin, crossing your arms over your chest.

"It doesn't look like NERO, because that is his name you know, needs to learn about reflexes."

Vergil ignores the lot of you, preferring to sharpen Yamato instead of get involved in the ceaseless bickering.

"Vergil, could you come look at this? It stats something about chronicling all of the jobs you've taken on this year but there are several holes in the time sheets. Especially Dante's." Before you had even finished speaking, a pair of ice blue eyes stared down at you from the corner of the immaculate desk. A short time ago you would've jolted from shock, but you were used to his stealthy ways by now.

"Give me them." You hand over the papers, your fingers gently brushing the older twin's cool skin.

"I wasn't sure how you wanted me to word them inside either." It didn't take a genius to see the unbelievably perverted smirk cross the red-clad twin's face.

"You want a devil inside _you_ babe?" You were growing immensely tiresome of Dante's comments when you were working.

"Absolutely. What time are you available Vergil?" Nero had to choke down laughter as Vergil snorted from where he sat back in the armchair. One look at Dante's face and you couldn't stifle the laughter growing in your chest.

**Author's Note: The first of these drabbles. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is it. You swung the dagger out, feeling the blade slice through demon flesh. A piercing shriek fills the air as the horrendous creature recoils, flashing fangs and claws. Blood trickled down your forehead, over your left eyelid while saturating your parched lips.

The night air smelled of death so strongly it almost gagged you. You suck a breath deep into your lungs, mumbling a defensive spell under your breath; your set of daggers were clutched firmly in your hands, your knuckles turning white and sweat beading your brow.

The creature roared, its horned head thrown back as blood dripped from its maw. A wave of dark magic barreled with the force of hell's wrath.

"Luxignis!" A beam of flaming light shot forth from your engraved dagger, slicing through the shoulder of the black-scaled beast. You could almost feel your energy force depleting as you cast stronger spells in a futile attempt to deter the creature from Devil May Cry. Nero had accompanied Dante on a mission to some foreign land to stop devil worshipping priestesses, Vergil was gone to the ancient remains of Greece to find some kind of artifact, Trish followed the blue-clad twin on your request, Lady was gone doing whatever it was Lady did, and Lucia was…..nowhere to be found. Even when you called her phone.

"Pr-praesidium contego…" You were panting, barely able to breathe from your life force draining as you cast a protection shield. A bubble of light surrounded you as you fell to your knees. This shield was absorbing every attack the creature sent at you, wave after wave of dark magic mixed with bone-shattering physical blows. The light splintered under the ministrations, sending small waves of pulsing blackness through the cracks.

"Well, it doesn't look you're open for business at the moment." A feminine voice purrs as you lift your eyes to spot a well-developed blonde woman coming forward.

"Not….at….the moment. You should…..stay back. It….really isn't…safe." You gasp out, the shield splintering even more. The blonde chuckles, stepping closer.

"I can handle this." A curved dagger is plunged into the demons neck, black puss oozing out from the wound. The woman moved faster than you had ever seen, almost as fast as…

"You're…..a demon." You force yourself to stand, ignoring the stabs of pain that flow through you.

"Aren't you smart. My name is Ruby, as I would prefer you not calling me demon girl during our business." As she moves closer, you remain inside the bubble of light splintered as it is.

"Smart and cautious hm?" You growl, holding the daggers close to your chest. When you don't make any moves to respond, Ruby continues.

"I need to ask a little favor if that's alright. One witch to another." Your eyes widen, no one was supposed to….

"My heritage does not define me. My actions do." You spit out, holding close to the center of the bubble.

"Oh? And those spells would agree with you wouldn't they?" Her voice is almost condescending as she nears closer to your area.

"I am who I am. And I am my own person, with my own soul." Ruby laughs, tracing a finger along the cracks.

"(First Name) Sinclair, descendent of Morgan LeFay. You can't run from your past." One manicured nail taps the bubble, shattering it into glimmers of light that flutter down around you. "Or your soul."

You pause, sucking in a breath as you sheath one of the blades.

"You said you were here on business. What business?" Ruby smiles, holding out two photos for you to grasp.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. And they could use just a little assistance."

**Author's Note: Yep. Enjoy it. Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	3. Not A chapter but Important!

Hello my lovely readers! I got a comment saying how they didn't realize this was a crossover fic, but I would like to inform you all that it is not necessarily a crossover. There will only be brief mentions of the Supernatural brothers (mostly explaining where certain jobs come from) and occasional appearances from Ruby to speak with the reader. Don't fret please! And don't stop reading! Thanks for you attention! Sincerely, Kay.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh-huh." Dante didn't look very convinced by your story. You honestly expected that, considering you fabricated more than just a portion of the tale. Then again, it wasn't like you could tell them about you're abilities. You couldn't truly talk about what Ruby had said to you. Not when so much of it had to do with your birth rights…

"If you just talked to them-"

"We will not. We've no need to." Vergil's eyes bore daggers into the back of your head. You spun, nearly toppling over from too much momentum.

"Vergil, you have to believe me. The girl told me something big was about to-" A set of blue irises narrowed at you. The air seemed to thicken with anxiety (on your part) and stubborn resistance (on the brothers' parts).

"Maybe we should hear her out. She is part of the team, right?" Trish stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her ample chest. Dante smirked, swinging his legs from atop his desk to move toward you. The red-clad hunter swung his arms around your shoulders as you shot the blonde woman a grateful smile.

"Well of course she is. We just don't want her getting too deep into something that could be nothing." You growl at his tone, jerking out of his hold with a heated glare.

Brushing a strand of (h/c) from your eyes you move to the opposite side of the room. "If what she said is true, we have bigger things to worry about than your not believing in my abilities."

"Don't think that by attempting to play on our consciences that you will get your way. We have more important business to attend to." You stand, lips pressed into a thin line as Vergil dismisses you.

"If you plan on just sitting back while the world falls apart fine. But don't think I'm going to join you in this idiocy." You push past Dante and Nero to exit through the splintering wooden door.

The air was thick with humidity as you walked down the desolate streets of downtown. The few people actually out at this time of night had more important business to attend to then a nineteen year old girl skulking about with a distraught aura.

_ "(First Name) Sinclair, descendent of Morgan LeFay. You can't run from your past. Or your soul"_

_ "They don't need much, just knowledge that they aren't the only ones fighting this war."_

_ "If you don't convince them, there won't be much of a world left to worry about."_

_ "We have more important business to attend to."_

You shake your head, pale moonlight flitting through the clouds and illuminating what the flickering street lamps could not. Convincing them hadn't really gone so well.

(E/c) eyes glared at the pavement beneath your rundown sneakers. So they wouldn't help, but….you could. Ruby had said they needed to know they weren't the only ones fighting this war. You were fighting this war. You counted.

So you would find them and let them see they weren't alone.

***Two Weeks Later***

An anguished cry sounded from somewhere in the dank alley behind you. Your daggers materialized in your hands, crimson blades glinting menacingly. Your eyes follow the shadows that seem to dance hypnotically as the creature lets out another cry. You stop, steeping slowly back the way you came.

"_Stay calm, breathe. Don't let your fear come through. Relax." _Trish's voice comes through the haze, reminding you of all of the time and effort everyone who works at Devil May Cry put in to train you. You nod, taking one step further away.

"_Take it one step at time. Don't get too ahead of yourself, but don't let those bastards get ahead of you either."_ Nero, scowling as you mess up another rushed technique.

"_You got it babe, a little more practice and you'll hit the heart instead of the liver. And one more thing, next time try to breathe babe." _Dante's glittering ice blue eyes twinkling with amusement and uncharacteristic patience. Another step back.

"_Move your feet, or next time I might just cut them off." _No nonsense, as always. Vergil was surprisingly gentle when it came to serious injuries. One more step, almost home free.

A clawed hand shoots forward, slashing three diagonal marks in the concrete behind you. With a yelp, you jerk backward and land on your backside. Immediately righting yourself, you lunge at the demon; your blade penetrates the thick hide directly beneath where its ribs would be. Black puss oozes out, dripping to the ground below in angry hisses.

The beast roars in resentment and outrage, swinging its scaly arm out and knocking you into the alley it had just come from. The creature barrels into the alley after you just as you leap off of the corner of a trash can, rolling unceremoniously through the grim littering the ground of the alley.

You leap to your feet, daggers in hand just as the horned abomination lands an earth shattering blow in the crumbling brick building just beside your head. You take its momentary weakness, you plunge the dagger into its throat. More of the black puss spurts out, coating your face and chest in the boiling oily substance.

Wiping frantically you manage to get most of the goo off before it does too much damage. That's the good news.

The bad news is the thing is still standing. And getting closer.

"Oh just die already…" You grumble bitterly, raising your daggers and dashing toward the demon. The monster raises its claws, fangs bared and some strange substance slapping the ground in repulsive puddles.

Your dagger comes within inches of the piercing sulfurous eye-

_Bang!_

And the thing's head explodes.

"W-What!?" You stutter out, watching in disbelief as the creature slumps to its knees and dissolves into nothing but ash.

"What do you mean what? Where the hell have you been!?" Nero spat out, holstering Blue Rose as he stalked into the deserted area.

You avert your eyes to the broken beer bottle near your right foot.

"Out." Was all you offered, kicking the bottle. Nero's hand gripped the upper part of your arm.

"Out? OUT?! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR WEEKS! DO YOU EVEN FUCKING REALIZE HOW DAMN WORRIED WE'VE ALL BEEN?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" That was the thing about Nero rage; it wasn't hysterical like Lady, it wasn't icy and frigid like Vergil, it wasn't calm and scolding like Trish, it wasn't volcanic like Dante.

It was pure demonic hell.

"I don't see why it was so surprising. I told you what Ruby said and I told you that-"

"SO YOU JUST LEAVE!? YOU JUST RUN AWAY WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A FUCK YOU?!" You struggle out of his grip and cross your arms, eyes narrowed at nothing in particular.

"I want to help them. And none of you did." Your voice came out in a hushed whisper.

"….." There was a hand wiping goo from your chin. Nero's eyes darkened as he saw the boils that grew from the oily substance. The moon was lowering in the sky just as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

"Well, looks like the kid found the twerp."

"Shut it old man…" You glare up at the demon hunter standing on the roof top above. It was strange seeing him standing up there with the sun rising behind him, sending rays of light glinting off of the red leather with burning steel blue eyes.

"It appears so." If Dante was glaring, Vergil was searing you with the ice behind his eyes.

"Now that we've found our little lost sheep, lets sit down and have an actual conversation. Not one of us shouting at the others. Or the others dismissing one." Trish, the voice of reason, stood beside the two brothers watching Nero and yourself.

"Yeah yeah, lets just get something to eat. I was thinking pizza." All of you, except for Vergil, share a groan of annoyance.

"Whatever, just move out of the way." You feel Nero's human arm slink around your waist.

Your eyes widen as you wiggle in his vice-like grip. "I can do it myse-umph!" His devil bringer gripped the edge of the building, hoisting himself up with you still wriggling about like a worm out of the ground.

"Sure you could." Nero turns to follow the path the older devil hunters had taken, not looking back to see you huff in mock anger before following quickly behind.


End file.
